kyenzacartoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyenza Cartoons Wiki
Welcome to the Kyenza Cartoons Wiki Welcome to the Kyenza Cartoons Wiki! This wiki is here to present all information from the brilliant fedora lord, Kyenza Cartoons. Who is Kyenza Cartoons? Fuck you lol Well if you're here, you probably already know who he is. But I will go through it anyway. Kyenza Cartoons' first signs of appearance were around 3,000 BC, where he helped contribute art to the Egyptian pyramids. He was a big part of the Egyptian community. He was the main architect of the Pyramids of Giza, and he was the one who held the record for the most sand stones carried from the Nile River, and is often thought to be one of the pharaohs themselves. He disappeared for several thousand years, but reappeared as a king during the rise of the Greek civilization. Unfortunately all sources of information regarding him was destroyed, as he had quite the sense of humor for somebody who was meant to be a king, and he sparked many riots throughout the country of Greece. Once they all thought he was dead, they destroyed all artwork that he created regarding the prophecies of the future he created, which eventually leaded to their demise. He then disappeared again for another few thousand years, until 14th Century Europe when he was trying to do a noble cause and find a cure for cancer, but one of the rats that he was testing it on was infected with an unknown disease when he was trying to test immunity systems, and escaped. This created the black death, which killed tens of millions of European citizens. In shame, he disappeared for another few hundred years, but came back under a fake alias named Nostradamus in the 16th Century when he realized that the black death was actually the funniest thing that has ever happened in history. He decided to write several events under quatrain form of which he wanted to do in the future, and then faked his death, only to come back in the 18th Century as Napoleon Bonaparte and was apart of the French revolution. He also shot the nose off of the giant dog thing in Egypt, because he thought it was good target practice, and at the time he thought it was OK since he built it. But unfortunately, at the time, he forgot that he was actually under a different alias. He was drunk. Give him a break. After he pretended to die from stomach cancer, he came back in the mid 20th Century as Adolf Hitler, and started to get a real hatred for Jews. He had gotten tired of looking at them for thousands of years, so he thought he would get into power of Germany with his great persuasive skills and charming good looks. After successfully stealing the throne of Germany, I have diarrhea he created the greatest massacre of all time, and killed 6 million Jews all individually by himself, as well as being responsible for hundreds of millions of the deaths of other citizens of countries he took over, putting that pussy Stalin in his place. He then faked his own death, and realized how quickly humanity and technology was evolving. He decided to take part in this and invent the television, which became a major success, and is still a mainly used piece of equipment today. 10 years later, he took on the persona of Neil Armstrong, and flew to the moon. Little did everybody know, the Luna Landing was not a hoax. He really went to the moon and witnessed the giant spaceship that was in Transformers 3, but lost popularity as soon as he came back down to Earth. After he came back, he heard of the start of the construction of the Twin Towers in New York City. He thought this was a great opportunity to try and kill some Americans for fun, so he rigged a bomb inside one of the buildings in 1993, but it unfortunately failed. This was the only failure in Kyenza's life, however he knew exactly how to compensate. Before he began planning another attack on the Twin Towers, he decided to let off some steam on Columbine High School in 1999, as Dylan Klebold. He had managed to talk Eric Harris into also shooting up the school, with his great persuasive skills and charming good looks, and talked him into killing himself after shooting up the school. After he pretended to kill himself as well, he ran out and then decided to go on with his next Twin Towers plan. On September 11th, 2001, he rigged a missile to run into the Pentagon, and hijacked a plane to run into the Twin Towers. Right before running into the first building, he parachuted out of the plane, and ran with his super speed to get another plane and crash that one into the second building. After also parachuting out of that plane, he went home and laughed at the misfortune of all of the Americans, and at the silly wannabe that ran into the field at Pennsylvania. Lol what a faggot. After the buildings fell, he laughed even more when America blamed it on Al Qaeda when they actually didn't do shit. A few years after 9/11, he decided he wanted to do another school shooting, but take the comedy to the next level, so he went under the alias of Adam Lanza and killed some kids at Sandy Hook Elementary, and pretended to kill himself again. He laughed at people's overreactions to that, and then waited 2 years before using Malaysian Airlines as a puppet to get everyone in the world all scared by making one of the planes fall into the ocean, and then shot another one that was over the sky of a war zone. Now he bathes in other people's tears and sweat and makes cartoons making fun of dead celebrities for a living on the Internet, but he still likes to cause mischief whenever possible. He has a 16 mm cock. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse